Time after Time
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Ezra is in a world between world's and feels completely alone in this place, besides hearing voices, but some else is here and has been here for a very long, long time, also seeing things from past, present, and future.


**Time after Time**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The character of Star Wars Rebels and an OC character of money are created, owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

 **AN:** This is set during the Episode Rebels, A world between world's and it's a one-shot story.

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Strange Encounter**

The portal had closed behind him, which Ezra Bridger found himself alone in a place he has never been to before or seen. It is like a world between world's, it was black everywhere with stars and roads leading to doors.

He heard voices, many voices echoing everywhere. Some he recognized and many he did not. He came here to find out what the Empire wanted with this place. Calling out if anyone is here, but no one seems be here and now is alone.

He sees a bird, the same bird he saw on Malacore a couple of years ago, but why would it be here. So many questions and so little answers. Extra was not going to stop now and followed the bird, then he bumped into something or some one.

He was knocked down for a moment, but a hand reached to him to give Ezra a helping hand. Blinking the person appears to be cloaked. Then the mystery figure helped him up, Ezra wondered could it be Kanan.

"Kanan" gasped Ezra

"No, sorry," said the man "Mr. Bridger, I am not your master."

"Who are you?" Asked Ezra

The person pulled back his hood to show a man in his mid twenties, with short brown hair and clean skin, there is something werid about the man's eyes. His left eye is yellow and his right eye is blue.

"You can call me Nous" said Nous "And your the second person to ever come here."

"Okay," said Ezra "And who was the first,"

"Me of course," chuckled Nous "Not by choice, as I wanted to learn. When I found the Mortis God's on Mortis, I caused one problem and then bang I am here."

"What did you do to anger them?" Asked Ezra

"I tried to collect all the knowledge at once," said Nous "Not like that did any good."

"Why?" Asked Ezra

"Let's keep moving I will show you around," said Nous "And don't do anything stupid."

"Okay," said Ezra

Ezra Bridger follows the man who calls himself Nous, but he felt there is something really odd about. He can sense light and dark from him, it made no sense at all.

Then Ezra heard a voice of a female and went running to where the voice is at.

* * *

Rey travels to a cave beneath the island where the dark side is powerful and experiences a vision while touching a reflective rock wall, asking to see her parents but seeing a young man in his teens.

"Who are you?" Asked Rey

"I could ask you the same thing" said Ezra

"I'm Rey" said Rey

"Ezra Bridger" said Ezra

"Wait you mean Jedi..." Said Rey

"Sorry, but Ezra can't learn about the future," said Nous "It's too dangerous and Rey." Clears his voice "I am your father." With a closed fist

"What?" She gasped

"Just kidding I'm not, I always wanted to use that line" chuckled Nous "Bye."

* * *

The image of Rey vanished and Ezra wondered who Rey is, but it would of been better off not talking to a person from the future. One doorway must have Kanan before he died, so he can save his master.

"This place, what is it" said Ezra

"It is the crossroads of what is, what was, and what will be," said Nous "Outside of space and time. A Nexus as I would call it."

Ezra kept on moving while Nous followed him, then they both see at the convor hovering over a doorway and asks how he got there. The convor nods to the portal below.

Ezra finds himself seeing the moment where his lost friend Ahsoka Tano fought Darth Vader so that Ezra and his master Kanan could escape during Malachor

The images show Tano is parring her against Darth Vader's lightsaber. The convoy squeaks. As the duel continues, Ahsoka plunges her blades into the floor of the Vader collapses into the hole just as Ezra pulls her to safety through the doorway.

"Oh, so it was okay for him to do that and not me" said Nous

The convor just hooted and flies to his left shoulder, then speaks into his ear

"I'll go along with that," said Nous

"Ezra," said Ahsoka "You look different and who is this?"

"Alot has happened in the past few years," said Ezra "And this is Nous"

"You just changed a little of history Ezra," said Nous "She was supposed to die by Vader, but here you are bringing her here."

"I had to save her," said Ezra

"Thank you Ezra," said Ashoka "Nous, Nous, according to Jedi lore there was a Darth Nous the Lord of Knowledge."

"Your a Sith," said Ezra who raised his blade

"Yes and no," said Nous "Darth Nous is my Sith name, get it know us. Right...my Jedi name was uh...Yancy. Hey relax I learned my lesson."

"Why should we trust you," said Ahsoka

"Trust me or not I don't care," said Nous "The only reason I turned to the dark side for knowledge, because I was bored being a Jedi and not because of power like most typical Sith. All the more reason why one eye is yellow and the other is blue."

"How long you been in here," said Ezra

"Hmm!" Said Nous "About 5 to 8 thousand years."

"Whoa" said Ezra

"How do stay so young" said Ahsoka

"The Nexus is outside of time and space," said Nous "No aging occurs here, and you never go hungry either." He added more "Considering the daughter gave her essence so you may live. I thought you might have some of her memories."

The corner whispered into his ear again.

"Right, right I saw that part." Said Nous "Now that you two are here, please don't do anything stupid to mess up the time line."

"I need to find Kanan" said Ezra

''Ezra what happened to Kanan," said Ahsoka

"It would be best to see it for herself," said Nous

* * *

Ezra nodded and went go look for the right mirror door, then voices are heard from one mirror door, along with light saber clashing. Then a image shows of two people Ahsoka recognized, while Ezra recognized them as well.

It was a duel between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, it was a long duel, until it became a moment that would shock Ahsoka and Ezra.

All it took was a light saber slash.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has cut off Anakin's legs and part of his remaining good arm on one of Mustafar's higher grounds. Anakin is struggling near the lava river

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!''' said Kenobi' and picked up Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber

"I HATE YOU!" Roared Anakin

:'''You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you. '''said Kenobi and leaves as Anakin, now too close to the lava river, catches on fire.

"No," said Ashoka as she gasped "Save him...Save him."

She was about to reach out with the force to grab Anakin, but Nous got in front of her.

* * *

"This is how he becomes Vader," said Nous "But don't worry he will come back to the light someday."

"How, why?" Cried Ashoka

Another image shows of Padme lying on a medical table and looming over her is Obi-Wan Kenobi. It looks like she gave birth to twins she named Luke and Leia

"Wait I met Leia," said Ezra "So that means..."

"Yes, they are Anakin's kids," said Ahsoka "Have you seen this before."

"Many times," nodded Nous

"I want to save Kanan" said Ezra

Nous and Ashoka followed him, as Nous placed a comfortable hand on her shoulder, she smiled for a moment and then Ezra sees the image of Kanan, a brief conversation occurred and Ezra knew Ahsoka is right.

"She's right you know," said Nous "Just let go, he has a place in history and will always be remembered."

"Okay so how do I get back," said Ezra

"Follow the path and it will take you back." Said Nous

"Right, you lost me on that one." Said Ezra

* * *

Extra went to look for the right path to get back and then suddenly he sees another image of a battle on a planet and a large or in the sky.

It fired a single reactor ignition of the superlaser to destroy the compromised base in an attempt to prevent the plans from falling into enemy hands. While the blast overshoots the base though the fringes of the beam take out the transmitter, and Krennic along with it and impacts several kilometers away.

It triggers an explosion powerful enough to guarantee the death of everyone in the vicinity. A woman and a man, knowing they have no means of escape, await the approaching blast on a beach near the base. In their final moments,

The man assures the woman that her father would have been proud, and seconds later the blast incinerates them, along with the base. Or so they thought they would die as Ezra pulled them out at the last second.

"Ezra" said Nous "Were you not paying attention...ugh nevermind, wouldn't be the first someone accidentally fell here."

"Who was the last," asked Ahsoka

"Mace Windu" said Nous "I patched him up and sent him to Tython, he is still there I think."

"Who are..." Said Jyn "Your Ezra Bridger...a legendary."

"And the other is Ashoka Tano" said Cassian

"Sleep" said Nous using the force.

Both of them go to sleep quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't send them back there." Said Nous

The owl speaks

"Good idea, she was at the battle as well." Said Nous

"Who?" Asked Ezra

"Hera of course," said Nous "Let's see now."

With a wave of his hand he uses image after image of the battle, then finds the _Ghost._ Hera is piloting and Sabine, along with Chopper are there.

"How come I am not there," said Ezra

"Don't ask, don't tell." Said Nous "Am I at least allowed to take them there and come back."

The owl nodded

"A small parole huh," said Nous

The owl nodded

"Can I tag along" said Erza

"Come," said Nous "And we are not staying long, Ashoka stay here."

* * *

 **The Ghost**

The battle is over with and Hera can relax for a moment, Sabine had relaxed as well and chopper is there. The alarms go off and while Chopper took the controls, Hera and Sabine rush to the cargo hold and are shocked to see Ezra, Ezra is there, but he is not alone.

"Ezra your back," said Sabine

"Back from..." Said Ezra Nous slapped him upside the head

"Ezra don't ask that question," said Nous "Oh right, I'm Nous."

"Ezra you look the same," said Hera

"We're only here to do these two off, I have to go back now," said Ezra "Don't worry you will see me again."

Within a blink of an eye they both walk into nothing and leave two people behind.

* * *

Ahsoka sees them had come back and hopefully they are all right and they are.

"You know they're surprised to see me, almost shocked." Said Ezra

"I know what happened next," said Nous " But would be best to experience it on your own." He added "Best to get back to your respective places."

"What about you?" Asked Ahsoka

"I will still be here," said Nous "Besides you have training to do."

"And what about me," said Ezra

"You already know what to do" said Nous "But let me give you a secret, more like a place."

"Soo, what is this secret?" Asked Ezra

Nous whispered words into his ear and then placed his hand upon his head, then Ezra sees images of a world that is unknown to him.

"Understand," said Nous

"I do," said Ezra

"Time for you to go," said Nous "And may the force be with you,"

At that moment, the same portal opens up again and the Emperor remarks "perhaps I can." They discover that the Emperor has found a way to reach the World Between Worlds through Sith magic.

They see the Emperor looking at them through the portal where they had seen Kanan's last stand. Darth Sidious gloats that Ezra Bridger and Ahsoka Tano are his at last as he cackles with laughter, but then pauses and stares at the other one.

"I will handle him," said Nous "Just go."

Wordlessly they leave and there is a stare down between the two.

"Who are you" said Sidious

"Who am I," said Nous "Shall I give you the more confident voice or more creepy voice."

"I am not amused," said Sidious

"Okay creepy voice it is," said Nous as he cleared his throat "I am Darth Nous."

"WHAT?" Gasped Sidious "The ancient sith Lord of Knowledge, Impossible."

"Let me guess, your thinking" said Nous "Let me in and together we can rule space and time...am I getting warm on that."

"Stand aside I must have Bridger," said Sidious

"I have a better idea," said Nous "Treguna, Mekoides, Trecotum, satis, Dee."

All of a sudden a magical fist hits Sidious right in the face and propelled him backwards into the wall. Then the doorway closed, not before Nous smiled and waved bye.

Sidious is left there and in a mad rage, he screams and lightening crashed all around, his scream can be heard all over the temple.

Nous on the other hand noticed Ashoka and Ezra had left, the doors are closed, but he can still watch and the owl is gone as well.

"Alone at last," said Nous "Ah, well back to watching and damn I don't have any popcorn."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
